Painter
The Painter is a Rare variant of the Engineer in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare. He has 125 health and uses his Paint Crossbow as his primary weapon. Description Zomboss selected the Painter Zombie due to his steady hands and great attention to detail. The Painter Zombie enjoys painting himself into a corner. Variant Perk The special perk about the Painter is that he is designed for long range combat, similar to the Cactus and her variants, and that he has exaggerated crowd control. He is used to snipe plants from a distance like the Cactus, however also like the Cactus, he is awful at close-range combat. Primary weapon The Paint Crossbow is the primary weapon of the Painter. *The damage per hit at all ranges base and critical is 48 *The splash damage is 15 at all ranges *The ammo in a clip is 15 *The reload time is 2.7 seconds *The projectile speed is low *The weapon is semi-auto *The bloom is low Abilities Sonic Grenade The Engineer hurls a small white megaphone which explodes on impact, and stuns plants around its explosion for a small time, making them easy to be vanquished. It also forces Chompers out of their Burrows, so it is very useful. Zombot Drone The Engineer releases and operates his Zombot Drone, who can fly in the air and shoot plants from above. He can also release a devastating Cone Strike on groups of plants. Jackhammer The Engineer rides his trusty Jackhammer, which allows him to get to other locations much faster, knock plants around so they can't attack him and can also make himself impossible to be swallowed by Chompers, as they can only swallow his Jackhammer if they try. Proximity Sonic Mine An alternative of the Sonic Grenade. The Engineer drops down a Proximity Sonic Mine, which explodes and stuns nearby plants if a plant steps on it. It also forces Chompers out of their burrows if one burrows into it. Rocket Drone An alternative of the Zombot Drone. The Rocket Drone has more health than the Zombot Drone, with 20 health instead of 5, and instead of shooting red lasers, it shoots one long purple beam at plants. However, it can only drop one Cone Strike at a time, which deals 25 damage to nearby plants. Turbo Jackhammer An alternative of Jackhammer. The Engineer rides his Turbo Jackhammer, which is much faster than its counterpart, however it implodes after a few seconds, meaning it can't be used to get to really far away areas. Weapon Upgrades Less Sticky Reloader Paint is sticky! This reloader replacement makes it less sticky resulting in faster reload times. Zomboss Enhanced Painter Box A Zomboss enhanced paint box holds more paint. Well, really, it's just a bigger box. Enhanced Paint Fumes Enhanced paint fumes cause more damage to Plants. Trivia *The Painter's Paint Crossbow has the fastest bullet drop in the game *In the Stickerbook, it says that the Paint Crossbow is short range, even though it is actually long range *Similar to the Super Commando and the Centurion, the Painter's weapon is also a crossbow *The Zomboss Enhanced Painter Box resembles the Weighted Storage Cube from the Portal series Category:Variants Category:Engineer Variants Category:Garden Warfare Zombies Category:Garden Warfare 2 Zombies Category:Zombies